


Birth Flowers

by Jaedo_season900



Series: soulmate markhyuck, jaedo and possibly other ships as well [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical, Renjun being the bestest roommate ever, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flowers tattoo, i'm terrible in it, ignore the summery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: When people meet their soulmate, their soulmate's birth flower will appear on their wrists. The only clue that they got to find out the identity of their soulmate is the flower and the year they were born.Alternatively, Donghyuck's journey in finding his soulmate through his gifted roommate.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: soulmate markhyuck, jaedo and possibly other ships as well [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Birth Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! My second soulmate au.  
> I've just discovered that I do really enjoy writing soulmate au so please look forward to it in the future.

As usual, Donghyuck wakes up in the morning, takes a shower, dresses up, and puts his laptop along with his notebook before walking out from his shared dorm with his roommate Renjun.

Donghyuck usually eats breakfast at the nearby café with Jeno and Jaemin since his university dorm doesn't have a kitchen available within the buildings.

Cheapass. At least they should prepare a 24 hours cafeteria in the building so every student wouldn't have to go somewhere far and expensive to buy food.

Without realising, he already arrived at his friends' dorm. He knocks the door twice not long after Jeno opens the door already dressed up. Except, Jaemin who is still in his pajamas and eating cereal on his bed.

"Hey, come in." Jeno offers. Donghyuck just sighs and he takes off his shoes as he walks into the dorm.

"same shit, for every fucking day," Donghyuck says as he plops beside Jaemin on the bed.

"Thank god today morning class is cancelled or I'll kill you for being late." he threatened his friend who is still eating the cereal slowly like a snail.

"you won't." Jaemin denies with his mouth full of cereals and he spits everywhere.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" Donghyuck raises his eyebrows.

"do I have to tell you? For something that is really obvious?" Jaemin asks dramatically with his mouth still full of cereals. And when Donghyuck just nods, he sighs dramatically (again) and says, "you love me!" he answers confidently.

Donghyuck fake gagged.

"gross" this time it's not Donghyuck but Jeno who kept silent.

"hmph! You're just jealous of me Jeno-ah." Jaemin sticks his tongue out towards his roommate.

Jeno ignores the boy's teasing and laying on his bed. Seeing Jaemin already done with his cereals, Hyuck playfully kicks Jaemin's leg and urges his friend to go dressed up.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. I'm not that slow okay?" Jaemin defends himself and glares at Jeno when his roommate mumbles 'liar'.

Well, he does slow. But Donghyuck is kinda expecting it so he didn't mind. Now, Jaemin finishes dressed up and already packed his backpack. All three of them walked out of the dorm and went to the café.

Today's weather is chilly and Donghyuck regrets not wearing a scarf to cover his neck since the sweater is not enough to cover him from the cold.

They are now waiting for the shuttle bus at the bus stop nearer their dorms building. It didn't take long from their dorms to the café and they could just walk. But since it's too cold, all three of them agreed to ride a bus instead.

"Hey, are you okay?" suddenly an unfamiliar deep voice asks Donghyuck. He turns his head to his right to face the stranger.

The indeed attractive stranger is wearing a pair of round glasses that looks good on him. Those cheekbones caught Hyuck on the breath. He was also wearing a black hoodie and green bomber jacket. On his neck, it is wrapped with a red knitted scarf.

Hyuck realises that he has been staring so to cover up the embarrassment, he clears his throat and replies,

"oh hey. I'm just alright but you know, today is unexpectedly cold and I regret not wearing a scarf." he doesn't know why he tells those to the attractive stranger but he seems trustworthy. So why not?

"I know right. Today's weather is really cold." The stranger says and laughs softly. And god, oh god. Donghyuck doesn't want to admit it, but if the whole soulmate thing doesn't exist, he would eventually fall in love with this guy.

Suddenly, a cold wind softly blowing towards them and all the students at the bus stop groans loudly in unison. Donghyuck shivers in the cold. If he goes back to his room and grabs his scarf, can he make it?

While he has been busy with his thoughts, the soft and warm fabric is wrapped around his neck.

"what are you doing?" he asks dumbly.

"lend you my scarf, obviously." the stranger shrugged.

"you don't have to. I'm afraid I can't give your scarf back." Donghyuck tends to loosen up the scarf on his neck but stops when the latter stopped him.

"It's okay, I'm sure we'll meet again." he reassures Donghyuck and continues talking, "besides, I think the bus will not be able to arrive early. So I better get going first." he then stretched out his hand towards Donghyuck and he took it.

They shake hands and he shivers again from the cold. The latter also seems like it too.

"nice to meet you.."

"Donghyuck"

"yea, Hyuck. Nice to meet you Hyuck-ie" the nickname rolls easily from the latter.

"Nice to meet you too"

"It's Mark."

Donghyuck giggles and continues, "okay, nice to meet you too Mark." They shake hands for a few times before Mark looses his hold and excuses himself. Donghyuck watches the latter walk away.

"Donghyuck, who is that? And why did he give you his scarf?" Jaemin whispers even though he has no reason to do so.

"I'm cold." Hyuck replies shortly.

"that's it?" Jaemin doesn't look satisfied by his short answer.

"Yup, I'm cold and he's generous enough to lend me his scarf." Fortunately, the awaiting bus finally arrives and the conversation is long forgotten. Donghyuck wonders if he will get to see Mark again.

\--🌻--

Yep, he is. He knows that someday he will meet the boy again but he didn't expect to be on the same day he met the latter.

After they arrived at NEO café, he met Mark as one of the workers at the café. Mark is standing behind the counter and smiles widely when he spots Donghyuck entering the quiet café.

"Hey, fancy to meet you again." Mark greets Donghyuck cheerfully despite the day is still early.

"I know! But weird, I never saw you before." he asks.

Mark laughs sheepishly, "haha yeah, of course you haven't seen me before because starting from this semester, I will work in the morning shifts."

"Well, that means we will meet each other more often though since me and my friends only come here in the morning. I'm sure you'll get bored of meeting me everyday." he supposes to be joking and expecting a laugh from the latter but he blushing instead when Mark is flirting with him.

"why would I get bored when I have a chance to meet the prettiest boy I ever met for every day." This guy really got the nerve to make Donghyuck, an extrovert and flirting with people as his profession to blushing.

"I, you- why you, jesus!" look, he even stumbled on his words.

"Hey, have you ever thought that I am your soul-" before Mark could finish his question with a very serious tone, a group of customers walked into the café.

"oh. I forgot I need to order." Donghyuck mumbles quitely and he sures that Mark heard him when he straightened his back and ready to take his order.

"so, what did you want to order?"

"umm," Donghyuck planned to order the same thing he ate and so did he. "I'll get one hot chocolate with marshmallow on top and also breakfast set A for me. That's all." He orders expertly and the latter looks amazed.

"wow. Alright then. Here your number and they will finish shortly." Mark handed him his queue number after Donghyuck paid for his food.

"Thank you." He tooks the number and walks towards his friends who are already eating their food like a piranhas.

"Why did it for so long to order your food?" Jeno asks him as he pulls one of the chairs and sits.

Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders, "we just chatted for a while."

"Wait,isn't he the one who lent you his scarf?" Jaemin looks back and forth towards him and Mark.

"ohh, good memory." Donghyuck compliments his Friend and Jaemin cheers loudly but not loud enough to bother the other customers.

"what? What scarf? Why are you cheering?" unfortunately, his other friend looks confused. Donghyuck wanted to tell Jeno but it's fun to see his confused face and Jaemin also seems like he's having fun too. So, he decides to ignore Jeno.

"Hey, what if he is your soulmate?" The idea came out of nowhere and it caught his guard down.

"huh? Why do you think so, Nana?"

"nothing. It's just, you've met him many times already." Jaemin shrugged and took a sip of his black coffee that looked like a poison. Something that no human would drink.

"we just met twice. First, at the bus stop and then here, at café."

"how can you be so sure? Like, you haven't checked your wrist yet whether there is a flower or not." Jaemin is right. So Donghyuck pulls down his sleeve on his right and there is the flower and small '1999' written on it. His mouth gapped and also his friends.

" what-"

"order number 3." It's his breakfast and when Donghyuck expects to get his orders from Mark, the latter already behind the counter and busy taking orders from other customers.

He unintentionally pouted and took his tray off the counter. He went back to their table with a sad expression.

"what with the look? Does he turn out to not be your soulmate?" Both of his friends looked concerned towards him.

"I don't know. I expected to talk to him but he is too busy right now." Donghyuck takes a sip of his hot chocolate and spots a little note hidden under the mug.

Donghyuck put down the mug carefully not to spill and he takes the note to read the words written on it.

_" Hey, I don't think I get to talk with you more after this since the café slowly gets too busy. So here's my number, 082-XXX-XXXX._

_Contact me anytime!"_

Donghyuck forgot to breathe and both of his friends started to panic.

"Hyuck! Why did your face turn blue? Breath! Did you hear me?" Jaemin asks panicky.

Donghyuck finally breathes again and he receives a slap on his shoulder by Jaemin.

"what the hell, Donghyuck. You scared us!" This time Jeno scolded him.

"He gave me his number." his voice cracked.

"so? What did he write that makes you forget how to breathe?" Jeno asks, looking confused.

"nothing, it just.. Nevermind. I better eat now or we'll be late for the next class." Donghyuck tries to drop the subject and he shoves the note in the small pocket at the back of his bag. He also didn't miss the knowing look from Jaemin.

\--🌻--

Donghyuck arrives at his dorm and he notices that his roommate is already back when there's his shoes outside the door. Donghyuck took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"I'm back." Donghyuck tiredly greets his roommate, Renjun who is busy playing with his phone while laying on the bed. Since their room is already warm enough, Donghyuck takes off the stockings and plops himself on the bed.

"Hey, tired?" Renjun lazily greets him back.

"There isn't a day where I'm not tired." he then sighs loudly and Renjun nodded along with his word showing that he agreed.

They fell for the comfortable silence and Donghyuck untangled the red knitted scarf off from his neck and gently hung the scarf on his nightstand.

While looking at the scarf, it reminds him of the new tattoo on his wrist. He pulls down the sleeve of his sweater and reveals a purple colour flower and small '1999' written on one of the petals. Honestly, Donghyuck is truly happy that he finally gets to meet his soulmate but he can't help to feel insecure about finding the identity of his soulmate.

He sure it was Mark but he cannot be so sure hundred percent that it's gonna be the boy. He is afraid that his expectations towards Mark are too high and he might end up disappointed when the latter turns out to not be his soulmate.

He sighs deeply again and puts his hand down and lets it hang from his bed.

"is that flower tattoo I see on your wrist?" His roommate breaks the silence and he takes Donghyuck's hand to get a clear view of his tattoo. Renjun also is now kneeling on the floor as his phone is long forgotten.

"hmm" Donghyuck admits, too tired to say another word.

"what flower is this? Have you found out?" Renjun asks while touching his tattoo softly and mumbles _it's still new._

Of course the smaller knows that his tattoo is still new. It is because Renjun is a different kind of breed. People like his kind don't have soulmates but they are gifted to find out the types of flowers on people's wrists and also can see someone's soulmate faces just by looking at their faces.

"should I find out who your soulmate is?" Renjun looks up from Donghyuck's wrist to look him in the eye. Looking optimistic that he can see Hyuck's soulmate.

"wait, you know how to do it? When did you learn?" Donghyuck asks as he sits down beside Renjun on the floor.

"I spent the whole 3 months of last semester break to learn this from my parents. It's not easy but here I am." his roommate smiles smugly after bragging about his new capability.

"give me your hands. In order to see your soulmate, I need to identify the type of their birth flower first."

Donghyuck nods and gives his right hand where the flower was tattooed towards the smaller. Renjun places his thumb on top of the tattoo and he closes his eyes. Donghyuck did not dare to make a noise since his roommate was too focused on his job.

In the blink of an eye, there's a soft purple light coming out from the flower on his wrist as both of them slowly float like the loss of gravity. Even though Donghyuck is starting to panic, he still keeps his mouth shut not to bother his roommate.

And they floated for a few seconds until everything went back to normal. Donghyuck and Renjun are back on the floor.

Renjun slowly opened his eyes and removed his thumb from Donghyuck's wrist softly.

"That is cornflower. Your soulmate was born on August 2,1999 and the flower means happiness." he explains.

Donghyuck can't explain how he feels right now. There's a mix of emotions washed over him. He feels excited, scared, happy and all of them washed over him at the same time. So he just nods eagerly allowing Renjun to continue his work.

Renjun moved closer to the latter and he cupped Hyuck's face to look at him in the eye. The smaller one took a deep breath for a few times.

"You should be grateful later because I give you this service for free since you are my first real customer and I will move out next week."

Right, Hyuck forget about that. Renjun is going to move out from their shared dorm to go live with his parents who recently moved to Korea. Also, he will get a new roommate and he silently hoped that his future roommate would be full of manners like Renjun.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and mumbled 'Hurry' as he flinches when Renjun's eyes are filled with stars and since they are sitting closely, the smaller eyes resemble the universe. They are dark and full of stars.

This time, they are not floating or any bizarre events happening. The hands on Donghyuck's face tightened and it hurt him a little but he paid no mind.

Not long after that, Renjun's eyes return to normal and he seems a bit exhausted after using his power but the smaller didn't fail to look strong just like his personality.

"so? How is it? Who is my soulmate? Is it a guy? A girl?" Donghyuck asks many questions at once and before he could ask more, his roommate cut him off.

"Jesus, relax. Now, take a deep breath." Donghyuck does just like he was instructed. He takes a breath for a few times and relaxes his body.

"ready?" Renjun asks him to make sure.

"Yup. Ready." he can feel his heart beat thumping really loud.

"his name is Mark Lee. He's from Canada but moved to Korea when he was in high school. Today he met you at the bus stop and he lent his red knitted scarf to you." the smaller one finished.

"There's a lot of other things that I saw but I won't tell you since he already gave his number." He receives a complaint from Donghyuck but Renjun ignores the latter. He climbs up the bed and lay down on the soft mattress.

"If you want to know, pay me." he turns his back and plays with his phone again.

Donghyuck just sighs and pouts for the idea that he needs to pay Renjun.

Since his roommate didn't want to tell him more, he can't help but to think on his own. But before that, he needed to calm his mind and went to take a shower.

After he took a quick shower, he dressed up in his blue pajamas and lay on his bed. He glanced towards his roommate and the smaller one already fell asleep.

_"I won't tell you since he already gave his number"_ Renjun was right. But how the hell is he supposed to tell the latter? He can't help but to get insecure again.

Donghyuck groans loudly as he covers his head hoping that the thoughts will be blocked away. As time passed by, he slowly drifted to sleep.

\--🌻--

On the next day, as usual Donghyuck and his friends went to a café to grab their morning coffee or other drinks. There, he met with Mark again.

Despite the fact that Donghyuck didn't text the older yesterday, Mark still greets him cheerfully in the morning.

"Hey, the same order again?" he asks. Donghyuck smiles and nods, not trusting his voice that might crack when he speaks. He doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of his soulmate.

"hmm, okay. Take away?" he nods his head again when the latter asks another question.

Donghyuck searches for money when Mark suddenly speaks up. "Hyuck. Would you like to eat dinner with me today? I know this one restaurant, their foods are really good and they are cheap too. If you want to,-"

"I want to go." Donghyuck's face goes red when he realizes what he has done. He didn't mean to sound too excited about the, ahem, date but who can resist it when his soulmate literally asked to go for a date with him.

"I, I mean, yeah. Yea I want to go da-eat with you." The younger stumbles on his words a few times and he doesn't miss the giggles from the latter.

"I know Hyuck-ie. You answered me even before I can complete my sentence." Mark teases the younger. It's ironic when Donghyuck, who has been the one who keeps flirting and teasing people around, goes weak when he gets teased by Mark. If his friends see, they will never stop teasing him.

"so, what time did you want to meet? I'm available at 7" Donghyuck asks while paying for his breakfast.

Mark takes the money and gives Hyuck his change while says, "hmm. At 7 then. I will take you to your dorm, is that okay?"

"yea, it's okay. I'll get going first. And yeah, before that, I forgot to give you my number in case I forgot to contact you" Donghyuck gave his phone number and bid his goodbye.

"see you later, Hyuck. Don't forget your breakfast." the older waves towards him and Donghyuck waves back as he walks out from the café.

\--🌻--

After his last class, Donghyuck rushingly back to his dorm. It's still early before the time of their dinner date but Donghyuck is afraid he will be late for taking too long to dress up.

He checked his closet and chose to wear a pair of black pants and soft blue sweater turtleneck. He also decided to wear a cream colour trench coat. He then checked himself on the mirror and let out the satisfaction noise.

"should you wear some makeup or you want to go with a pure concept?" his roommate who Donghyuck forgot was here all the time suddenly speaks up.

"no. I'll wear makeup. Maybe eyeshadow would be." he took out one of his eyeshadow pallets out from the makeup pouch.

"what do you think of this colour?" He shows them to his roommate and Renjun approaches his roommate a bit and nods as he agrees.

"pink it is. Then put some glitter." Renjun suggests. Donghyuck hums and turns around towards the mirror to start doing eye makeup.

It's not easy to do makeup even just for his eyes. So, it tooks him a while to put eyeshadow on his right eye.

"done!" Donghyuck sighs tiredly and closes his eyeshadow palette after he puts eyeshadow on his left eye as well. He then checked for the last time on the mirror before he packed up his things back into their respective places.

"Hyuck, your phone is ringing." Renjun informs him and Hyuck immediately closes his closet and goes to pick up the call.

"hello?"

"Hey, no pressure but are you done? I'm in front of your building."

Donghyuck giggles by the older adorable questions. "yea, fortunately I'm done. Where did you park your car?"

"I parked exactly in front of the main building. I'm not sure if it's near with your room though."

"oh! It was near then. I'll go now, bye!"

"haha, goodbye Hyuck."

Donghyuck feels weird. Among other friends that called him Hyuck, only Mark who makes his heart thumping hard.

Donghyuck took his wallet along with his phone and put them in his pink colour side bag. He also didn't forget to take his keys. Before he left, Hyuck didn't forget to bid his goodbye at Renjun.

"farewell roommate"

"farewell, Hyuck. Enjoy your date."

"It's not a date!" Donghyuck denies it but deep down, that's what he thought.

"don't lie to yourself! It's bad." Renjun shouted back but Donghyuck already closed the door and he only hears the last part.

Donghyuck went downstairs quickly not wanting the older to wait for too long. And when he arrives, he searches through the parking lot until he sees Mark's car.

He walks towards the car and when the older man doesn't realise his arrival, Donghyuck knocks the window lightly to get Mark's attention. By the sound, the older looked up from his phone and smiled widely when he saw Donghyuck.

Mark rolls down the window and invites Hyuck in. "hop in."

Donghyuck nods and he opens the car door before he hops into the car.

"Hey, did you wait too long?"

"nope. Earlier than I expected. Should we go?"

"Yup."

"wear your seat belt please." and Donghyuck does as what the older told to.

"done." He confirms and the older start driving and walkout from the dark parking lot.

The drive to the restaurant is quite fun actually. Thankfully they didn't leave awkward silences during the ride. Mark suggests listening to the radio and when goodbye summer by F(x) comes out, both of them unintentionally sing together.

Without them realising, they arrived at the restaurant that the older had suggested.

"we here."

The restaurant Mark brings him to is only a small restaurant stated at the quiet hallway where not many people were walking by. It's nice and quiet. A good place to eat in peace.

They walked into the restaurant and when Mark opened the door, a little sound of a bell that the owner had hung on the top of the door rings.

Mark brings him to the small table beside the window. The waiter gave them two menus and both of them looked through the menu carefully.

"wow, they have many things in here. Ramen, steak, hamburger. I'm terrible at making decisions actually." Donghyuck says breaking the silence.

"same. Take your time."

Hyuck looked through the menu again and decided that he wanted to eat a bowl of beef ramen and hazelnut milk tea for the drink.

And Mark chooses to eat double cheese hamburger and Coca-Cola for the drink.

Before waiting for their food to arrive, he and Mark chat a bit. Well, not a bit but a lot actually. They talked about everything, their favourite sports, songs, movies, and more except the things related to soulmate. Maybe later though after they've done eating.

Like a person who knows eating manners, both of them eat their foods quitely didn't spare a word. Only a few chatting like, _is it good?_ And _enjoy your food._ That's all.

"Here," Hyuck gives Mark the money for his food when the latter gets up to pay.

"are you sure? I can pay besides, I'm the one who brings you to eat dinner with me."

"no, thank you. I can't sleep knowing that people pay for my food." Donghyuck politely declined. But he is actually lying. Donghyuck is the type of person who can sleep well when he gets free food, but he also does not lie because it is uncomfortable when someone he is barely close to pays.

"alright then. Wait for me outside. I'll be there in minutes." Mark says whilst he tooks his black bomber jacket and wears it. Donghyuck simply nods and starts to gather his things too before walking out from the small restaurant.

While waiting for Mark, Donghyuck spots a flower shop right in front of the restaurant. The shop is named 'soulmate florists.' The shop sells to the person who wishes to give their soulmate.

Donghyuck has heard about these shops before from Renjun. He said that the shop would magically appear when someone finally finds their soulmate and that is why he didn't notice the shop presents earlier.

"oh, you've noticed." a familiar voice whispers quietly into his ear. Donghyuck flinched a little when he turned around. Their faces surprisingly are very close to each other and he swears one move, they will kiss.

Donghyuck quickly shook away his last thought and focused back to the latter in front him. "Did you notice it too?" he asks.

"I've seen it before when we arrived."

_Oh_. Donghyuck didn't say anything as he was quite shocked by the idea that the older man saw the shop earlier than him.

"I'm freaked out a bit earlier because I thought that you might not be my soulmate that I've been waiting for."

Donghyuck never whipped his head fast enough that he was sure he almost got whiplash. "what do you mean by that?"

"I think you're my soulmate and I hope that you have corn flowers tattooed on your wrists."

By that, Donghyuck slowly pulls down the sleeve of his coat and reveals his soulmate tattoo towards the waiting older.

"it is." Mark examined the flower on his wrist carefully and then he looked at Donghyuck in the eyes before both of them burst into the laughter.

"so, do you have my birth flowers tattooed on your wrist too?"

"of course I have." Mark revealed his soulmate tattoo too.

"It's yellow iris, meaning believers happiness," he explains.

"how did you know? The meaning of the flower?"

"my step brother. He got no soulmate but he sure is gifted."

That makes sense. Both of them are sure lucky enough to know someone that can help them find their soulmate.

"can you hand me your hand?" Mark politely asks for his hand and Hyuck gently puts his hand over Mark's hand.

Mark leads him into the shop. The shop is full of different types of flowers. From roses to daisies and more.

"hello there." a soft voice which is the owner if the shop greets them.

"hello." Mark greets back and so does Hyuck.

"hi, my name is Taeil. What kind of flower can I find for both of you?"

"umm, I wish to give my soulmate here," the elder points to Donghyuck. "a bouquet of yellow iris."

"alright then. How about you?" the owner asks Donghyuck.

"I want to give him a bouquet of cornflowers too."

The owner smiles so beautifully that Hyuck might have a crush on him. "understood. But how about instead of wrapping them in paper, I'll let you have them in vases? So that you can keep the flowers longer. And don't worry about the price. Since today is your special day, it will be free." The owner offers.

"that's a good idea. We'll take it." Mark agreed.

"I'll pay. This time, I insist."

"but"

"I hope we are close enough that you can sleep at night." Mark jokes and he receives giggles from the younger.

"yes we are."

After a few minutes of waiting, Taeil called for them. They went towards the owner to see the flowers they asked for.

"how is it?" Taeil asks the couple. Both of them repeatedly saying fascinating words like _wow, pretty_ and Mark didn't miss to flirt with Donghyuck.

"okay kids. Quickly pay and go. It's almost time for me to close." so Mark does as he was told and pays the man.

Before they walk out the owner reminds them to regularly change the water before it gets too dirty. It might harm the flowers.

And when they walked out he and Mark looked back to see the flower shop that already faded away into nowhere.

"I think we should go. It's getting late." Donghyuck suggests and they continue walking through the quiet hallway.

Mark drives back to Donghyuck's dorm building. "Thank you for today, for the flower." Donghyuck thanks the older.

"It's nothing. I'm happy that I finally can meet my soulmate and give you the flowers."

Donghyuck smiles softly while his cheeks burn up. But he is not alone, Donghyuck saw that the older cheeks were burning up too.

"how about, I'll get the corn flower, and I'll give you mine? So that I can always be with you." He suggests. His confidence is now back.

"sure!" Mark agreed and they switched their flowers with each other. Mark gives Hyuck his corn flowers and Hyuck gives Mark his yellow iris.

"umm, actually. I'm moving into this building next week." Mark suddenly confesses.

"really? Which room?" Donghyuck can't help but to ask. He gets excited knowing that his soulmate is going to live near him.

"sadly they haven't confirmed which room yet. But I will be informed around this week that's for sure."

"hmm, I see." Both of them fell comfortably silenced. It seems like they are the only people who live on this earth.

But then, Mark breaks the silence by calling his name. "Donghyuck"

"hm?" he turns his head to look at the latter.

"can I kiss you?"

"yes, you can."

So then Mark gently cupped the younger's face before leaned towards him and kissed him slowly on the lips.

Donghyuck suddenly feels like his world is complete now. There's no worries or concerns but just him and Mark. The kiss makes him grinning widely and he can feel that the older did it too.

Mark pulled away their lips softly and he looked lovingly at Donghyuck with sparkling eyes.

"goodnight Hyuck."

"goodnight Mark. See you later."

Donghyuck walked out from the car and bent down to wave Mark before the older man drove away.

\--🌻--

A week later.

Renjun finally moved out from their shared dorm. It's quite sad that he is going to lose a good roommate but it's not his place to ask for the smaller to stay especially when his parents finally moved to Korea to live with him.

Donghyuck is now waiting for his new roommate. The building staff has informed him that his new roommate will move in today. So just like what he felt when he met Renjun for the first time, he gets very nervous.

Hopefully he'll get a proper roommate again.

Speak of the devil, someone knocking the door and he expects it to be his new roommate.

When he received another knocking, Donghyuck went to the door to open the door. Does his roommate haven't got the key?

"oh, thanks for opening the door. I got a lot of things in my hand that-hyuck?"

It was Mark. His new roommate is his soulmate, Mark. Donghyuck can't hide his excitement and he immediately jumps into the older. Thankfully the older get to catch him before he falls. But unfortunately Mark's stuff is all over the floor when he is trying to hold Donghyuck.

"It's you." Donghyuck says. Mark slowly puts the younger down to his feet.

"yea, it's me." Mark laughed softly and brought Hyuck for another hug.

"god, I'm so happy. I'm sorry Renjun, but I don't think I'm gonna miss you for so long."

They pulled away and laughed together. They both can't believe their eyes. How happy they are to live with each other in one building and in one room.

Mark took off his sneakers and closed the door behind them. He approached Donghyuck and just like in the car, he gently cupped Donghyuck's face and looked at him back and forth between his eyes and lips.

"can I kiss you?"

"God, yes you can." He is literally weak for the latter and he can't help but to not decline his request.

After he gave his permission, Mark immediately pressed his lips on Hyuck lips. They kiss and kiss and stop when they need to catch a break.

"How about your stuff? Don't you need to pick them up?" Donghyuck asks.

"they can wait." Mark simply answered and pulled him back for the kiss. This time, their kiss is not as innocent as their first kiss. But this time, both of them are more confident and more open to each other.

"I love you" Donghyuck mumbles while kissing the older.

And Mark replied back with, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and leave the kudos below if you like it. thanks for reading.
> 
> visit my twitter @Jaedo_season900


End file.
